narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hizashigan
COPIEDThe Hizashigan is a doujutsu peculiar to the Hizashi Clan of Sunagakure no Sato. It grants them the ability to use Tenjitsu (Sunlight Manipulation). Kekkei Genkai: Tenjitsu (Sunlight Manipulation) Hizashi Ichizoku: Rays of the Sun Clan Ability Tenjitsu (Sunlight Manipulation) This is the blood limit inheritance associated with the Hizashi Clan of Sunagakure no Sato. This ability grants the user the power to manipulate light. While it is true that over use, one might even say abuse, of the hizashigan effects the users ability to retain a grasp on reality, such effects are varying in degree and as to type. Noted psychoses have been as mild as hallucinations and as sever as multiple personality disorder or schizophrenia. Tenjitsu falls into three main catagories: 1 Illusion, offensive and defensive. Evolution of Tenjitsu The traditional rite of passage is a trial by Sun. Staring at the sun, actually. It had been performed at the coming of age celebrations in the Hizashi clan for generations. Although it often resulted in the death of the initiates, the benefits to the tribe at large far outweighed the loss in numbers, especially before the tribe banded together to form Sunagakure. Gifted with peculiar sensors in the eyes, staring at the sun allowed the users to store the energy for later use. It was in the transference and storage stage that things were apt to go wrong death, assuming that the trait was fully awakened and the young hopeful did not go blind. Once successful storage of the sun's light had been achieved, the initiate's eyes were significantly altered to take on a yellow hue known as the Hizashigan. Advanced users in this bloodline are able to draw upon the rays of the moon to bend toward their use as well. Known Jutsu Chakkaten point: Custom Ninjutsu: Requirements: Member of the Hizashi Ichizoku, completion of the activation of the Hizashigan. Used only once in a lifetime to success or death of the initiate. Description: Forming kata and assuming a supine position in the sacred arena of awakening, the user will ignite the vestigial organ within their chakra system that allows them to alter the power of light to be used for their jutsu. Upon successful completion, a blast of light will pulse from the user’s body in all directions to light the night and meet the rising sun. Timing is critical and the ability to regulate the expulsion of power from the body in order to avoid being consumed into a pile of ash. Shinkirō - Mirage: Custom Ninjutsu: Requirements: Member of the Hizashi Ichizoku, completion of the activation of the Hizashigan. Description: Through activation of the Hizashigan, the user will bend light so that an object under their intended gaze appears to be in another location than where it physically resides. Just as cities in the desert can appear to be leagues closer than in reality, so too can the object under consideration be altered to appear a considerable distance removed from its actual locality. The duration and size of the mirage is only limited to the ability of the user and the amount of energy they have previously stored. It is possible to keep a continuous effect going on a moving object, such as oneself, for a considerable length of time. Drawbacks: This distance is limited to the vision line of the user. They cannot make images appear outside the range of their sight hence wide open spaces are the optimal terrain for such an application. However, localized obstacles will be incorporated into the mirage effect and not hinder the use of this technique. Requires complete focus of the user and continual flow of stored energy leaving the user vulnerable to attacks. more to follow Trivia #Harvesting the eyes of a Hizashi clan member is ineffectual as they possess a vistigual organ within their Chakra System which stores sunlight and powers the ability of their eyes to use this energy source. #It is rumored that S-ranked weilders of this Kekkei Genkai can even harvest the light of the moon to perform alternate jutsus. As yet this is unsubstantiated. Category:Kekkei Genkai